Searing Moon Book 1
by ArtemisForever2
Summary: Artemis must keep two of her children safe but does she know?
1. The Special Night

Searing Moon

FanFic by ArtemisForever2

~F~ First Person

~T~ Third Person

Chapter 1 The Special Night.

Rated T for a bit of violence of and swearing.

~T~ Artemis was getting ready for her special celebration. It was for only one night every month and she wanted to make the best of it for her hunters. She carefully braided her hair, wore her moon dress and grabbed her silver bow. She walked to her hunters to see them awaiting her commands. Her lieutenant Thalia was on one knee as she awaited her orders.

~F~ "My dearest hunters. Tonight we celebrate another month of hunting successful!" I say in dearest joy. I send the signal to begin the celebration with me shooting beautiful silvers arrows into the sky.

~T~ Artemis didn't notice Apollo soaring over the sky in his chariot. He wore his favorite suit, shoes and tie but he wasn't pleased at all tonight. His glare tonight was just as hot as his teeth when he was soaring over the sky happily. His face could burn you to cinders with a single glare. He looked down for the very thing that displeased him.

~F~ "Faster. Quicker." I think. "I know Apollo is trying to find me." I grab my bow and shoot a wooden arrow into the air. I run into a bush and hide. "He'll never find me here." I think. I take off into a run between the tall redwoods.

~T~ Artemis is happily celebrating another month of hunting until Apollo shows up. "Sister!" he shouts as loud as he can. Because the hunters have trained ears they stop and get on one knee according to Artemis and stay there quietly. "My hunters stay there. I will chat with my brother." Artemis says walking to Apollo with anger in her eyes not her face. "Brother. Out of all nights you come to visit me on the one day my hunters and I celebrate. Why so?" "Artemis you do not understand. There will be a boy coming here and later a girl. You will not attack them and you will not send them away. Do you understand me, Sister?" Apollo says his tone full of seriousness. "In all my years I have never heard you this serious, Brother. If it is that important I will think-"Artemis says looking at her brother. "No! Swear by the River Styx." "I swear by the River Styx Apollo that those two shall not be harmed." Artemis says hesitantly.

~F~ I watch Apollo go away without a word. I call my lieutenant Thalia over. "Thalia, tell the other hunters that they will not injure the next boy and girl they meet." "But… Never mind yes Artemis." Thalia says running off to tell the hunters. "Who is this boy and girl Apollo mentioned?" I wonder as I go back to the party.

–See you in chapter 2!-


	2. Breaking Points

Searing Moon

FanFic by ArtemisForever2

~F~ First Person

~T~ Third Person

Chapter 2 Breaking Points

Rated T for a bit of violence of and swearing.

~T~ A young boy runs through the forest following the footprints and ashes on the ground. He picks one up and it starts to glow and burn. "Apollo's been here. So that means Artemis is close by." He says as he takes off into a sprint. He follows the burning but glowing path and trips over a hunting trap. A hunter finds him. "Lady Artemis!" she shouts as she holds the boy so he can't move. Artemis comes over.

~F~ "Shoot. It's over for me." I think. "What's your name?" Artemis asks as soon as she gets there. "I-I'm Ashton Arrow." I say worriedly. "Hunters let him go. I will speak to him in private. Now leave me be." Artemis says making the hunters disappear and beckoning me to follow her. "You seem strangely familiar. She says looking at me suspiciously. "You aren't a hunter nor are you a human. I will let you stay here for a few days. After that leave and never come back." Artemis says fiercely. "Yes Artemis." I say as I go back to the hunters.

~T~ They were all asleep. Artemis showed me to their camp where they laid on the ground and slept. It was strangely clean where the hunters slept. Artemis showed a patch that was unused and Ashton laid on it until morning. When he woke up the hunters were up hunting for their morning breakfast. Some were shocked to see he was still here but they followed Artemis like any other day.

~F~ "Are you good with a bow?" I ask Ashton questioningly. "Uh I don't know." He replies. "Hunters!" I shout "Give him the silver bow!" They murmur but toss him the bow anyway. I give him my sheath of arrows and I tell him to hit a tree over a thousand miles away. He aims and shoots. I'm amazed. He did it.

~T~ "How did you do that?" Artemis asks curiously. "Let's just say my mother is the best archer in the world." He answers walking away to breakfast. "Thalia!" Artemis calls. "Go to the entrance and look for anyone else." "Yes Lady Artemis." She says running away. Artemis started getting to her breaking points.

-See you in Chapter 3 or is it 4? I'm such an idiot. -

~ArtemisForever2


	3. Off you go

Searing Moon Book 1

FanFic by ArtemisForever2

Rated T for a bit of swearing and violence

Credit to Xed Alpha for his Broken Bow Fanfic.

Chapter 3-Off you go!

~T~ Artemis and her hunters had left on a special mission but one of her hunters stayed. Her name was Zoe Nightshade. "Look." She said angrily. "I'm doing this for Artemis and Artemis only." "Oh really?" Ashton said walking closer to Zoe. He slowly walked up close enough so he was in her face. "Yes. So do-" she said turning around startled. Ashton was cradling her face with his hand. "What was that?" he asked with a smirk. "Get away from me creep!" Zoe said as she kicked him in his stomach throwing him on his back. "Woah. Girl take a chill pill." He said getting up off the dirt.

~F~ "Whatever." I say walking away from _**"him".**_ "Hey wait!" Ashton says running to my side. He's pretty fast if I must say so myself. "What!" I say turning around to see him face to face with me. "I-I… Nothing!" Ashton says running back to the camp. "What a creepy idiot." I say following him.

~T~ Artemis came back later with a handful of her arrows gone. "Lady Artemis! Where have your arrows gone?" Zoe said running to her side. Ichor was pouring out of her stomach. Ichor is a god's own blood. It's golden not red. "Thalia; tell Zoe what happened. I will deal with him." Artemis said shakily standing up. "Follow." She beckoned Ashton her feminine voice had a hint of strength in it.

~F~ "I've had enough of you. I'm sending you to a place only demigod's go to." I say as I covered my stomach to try and keep the Ichor in. "It's called Camp Half-Blood. I'll deal with you later there. Stay in my cabin. I have assigned two hunters to watch you." I say as I call my chariot. "Don't show your face here ever again!" I shout as I send the chariot with Ashton on it. I had a feeling he would spill precious blood and the oracle would have a prophecy. My hunters shouldn't ever have anything to do with this.

**Did you guys like it? Maybe my best chapter? Idk. See you in Chapter 4!**

**~ArtemisForever2**


End file.
